1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping casings, packages and other storage compartments that are specifically shaped to retain a certain object. More particularly, the present invention relates to shipping casings, packages and storage compartments configured to retain a laser module assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different applications that utilize optical fibers. In an optical fiber system, a laser source is typically used to generate a light signal. The light signal is then propagated through an optical fiber that is attached to the laser source.
In the telecommunications industry, solid state laser sources are commonly manufactured and sold as part of premanufactured module assemblies that are typically referred to as laser modules. In these modules, a solid state laser is attached to a segment of optical fiber. The optical fiber terminates at its free end with some type of fiber optic connector. In this manner, the laser module can be readily integrated into an existing electro-optical system. An example of such a laser module is the Laser 2000 Module, manufactured and sold by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, N.J., the assignee herein.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/173,283, filed Oct. 15, 1998, and entitled Device And Method For Retaining A Laser Module In An Orientation Suitable For Testing And Shipping, a support device for a laser module is disclosed. The support device contains a baseplate onto which can be attached a removable spool. The baseplate retains the solid state laser and optical connector of the laser module. The spool retains the optical fiber that interconnects the solid state laser to the optical connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,018, entitled Spool Support Assembly For The Optical Fiber Of A Laser Module, a device is disclosed that assists in the winding of an optical fiber from a laser module onto a spool. After the optical fiber of a laser module is wound onto a spool, the wound spool is transferred to a location where the wound spool can be assembled into the laser module support device. When an optical fiber is wound onto a spool, the optical fiber must be held in place on the spool until the spool is assembled into the laser module support assembly. If the optical fiber is not held in place, the optical fiber will either fall away from the spool or unwind from the spool. Accordingly, great care must be taken in transporting the wound spool.
A need therefore exists for a package housing for the wound spool that would prevent the wound optical fiber from falling away from the spool or unwinding from the spool. This would allow the wound spool to be much more easily handled as it is transferred from the point of winding to the point where the wound spool is assembled into the laser module support assembly.